The portal Redone
by Fausha
Summary: A young woman wakes up in the DBZ world, she meets Goku and the Z-fighters, not knowing she was part of a prophecy, she slowly learns of her past which she can't remember.


A/n: Hello, I am The Portal , I'll give you a taste of it...

Slowly she opened her eyes, she sat up and looked around confused.

"Where am I?" She thought silently. She got up and looked around, the grass was blowing in the wind, a lovely emerald shade, the trees were a nutty brown color and the leaves were also emerald, the sun shined through them lighting up patches of the grass, she walked slowly out of the forest her tail swishing around behind her. She stopped in front of a waterfall, a emerald colored man was meditating in front of it…several feet off the ground, she cocked her head to the side watching him. He opened an eye before closing it.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Fausha," She said. "You?"

"Piccolo, where are you from?" He asked.

"I don't know…" She said, he opened both of his eyes. He stared at her then saw her tail.

"You're a Saiyan?" He asked, Fausha looked back at her tail.

"That's what I'm called?" She asked; he nodded.

"Yes, that's what you're called, do you remember anything?" He asked. Fausha shook her head.

"Only waking up in the forest….Where am I?" She asked.

"On planet earth, in the forest, far from any town or city," Piccolo said. Fausha cocked her head to the side.

"Then why are you here?" She asked.

"Because a friend lives nearby," He said. She nodded before sitting down and dipping her feet into the stream silently, they sat there for a couple of minutes.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Piccolo asked. Fausha shook her head.

"No…I don't." She said softly. Piccolo sighed and landed.

"Come on, you can stay with Goku, my friend." He said. Fausha nodded and followed him as he headed off. He reached a small round house with a larger house connected to it, there was some writing on the side of the round part, and a Chinese style house nearby, he headed to the white house and knocked, suddenly a man with spiked hair burst out, Fausha jumped back in a defensive stance. Piccolo sighed.

"Goku, I found someone." He said. Goku ignored him serious.

"Piccolo, tell me you can feel that." He said. Piccolo closed his eyes.

"I feel him, but first you need to lead her inside." He said pointing at Fausha. Goku looked at her, he blinked.

"She looks like me!" He said giving a goofy grin. Piccolo nodded.

"I noticed." He said. Goku lead Fausha in.

"Chichi, something serious has come up, this woman is going to stay here, I'll explain when I get back!" He said and rushed out. A woman with black hair pulled into a bun and a long kimono on came into view.

"That Goku, always leaving me all alone!" She grumbled out, she smiled at Fausha. "Welcome to my home. Are you hungry?" She asked. Fausha nodded smiling.

"Yes, thank you." Fausha said smiling. Chichi began to cook humming. Fausha watched. "Umm…I don't know if this is important or not but I'm a Saiyan." Chichi glanced back and smiled.

"Thanks for telling me, I'll need to make a bigger meal." She said and got more supplies out. "What's your name?" She asked as she cooked.

"Fausha. I don't remember my last name, but then again I don't remember much." She said.

"Well, since you don't remember it, make one up." Chichi said. "Until you do." Fausha thought.

"Cook…Fausha Cook sounds good." Fausha said smiling. Chichi smiled.

"Good…I'm curious Fausha, do you sense anything?" She asked. Fausha looked slightly confused.

"Well…I sense something coming out way, its strong too…" She said softly, she shuttered at how strong. Chichi looked at her. "Does it seem familiar?" Fausha shook her head, Chichi cleaned a frying pan out and popped it onto the stove letting it turn red on the bottom then she stepped away ready. The door was blasted off and a large buff man stood in the doorway. Chichi dashed at him and swung the pan, the man grabbed her hand and squeezed. Chichi cried out dropping the pan, the man leaned down and took in her scent, a sadistic grin spread across his face.

"Your Kakarot's mate." He said. He raised his hand forming a ball of green energy. Fausha launched herself out of her seat slamming into his side, she bit down onto the hand holding Chichi's wrist, the man roared in pain and released chichi, he grabbed at Fausha's hair yanking her head back, Fausha glared into his eyes. He stared at her silently, before she kicked him hard between the legs, he hit the ground groaning in pain. Fausha pulled Chichi away and slid into a fighting stance serious. He slowly stood and attacked her, Fausha dodged the attack with grace and did a spinning kick, the man grabbed her leg and she pushed off the ground and slammed her other foot into his chin. He growled grabbing that one as well, Fausha hung upside down grumbling her arms crossed, then the man threw her into a wall, Fausha used it as a spring board and flew right back at him, she grabbed on shoulder and balanced herself above him, she then grabbed the other and swung down slamming her feet into his back, he growled in pain before grabbing her tail, Fausha cried out in pain and released him curling up into a ball.


End file.
